El cristal sin alas
by Paramedic07
Summary: Es una pequeña historia que estoy planeando crear claro se llevara su tiempo pero es algo que siempre e querido hacer espero que la disfruten


Esta historia es un pequeño proyecto mio eso si es algo larga aun no la termino espero que les agrade es algo que simplemente invente esto es producto puro mio ojalan la disfruten...

* * *

I capitulo La guerra de los 20 000 000 años.

Era una noche fría cuando recordaba mis viejas experiencias en aquel desierto, añoraba los viejos mares en los que navegaba y los espesos bosques en los que me encontraba sorpresas a cada segundo en las que permanecía ahí.

Recordé como comenzó esta guerra, era día perfecto caluroso con un poco de brisa como la del mar yo estaba con mi mejor amiga recogíamos frutas como siempre y después íbamos a mi hogar donde yo vivía con mis abuelos los que me cuidaron desde pequeña cuando mis padres murieron protegiéndome y no solo a mi también en el pueblo donde yo vivía, pero a pesar de eso yo vivo feliz aunque no recuerde como eran, sin embargo, después de ese día mi vida cambio por completo después de que se supo un secreto que me ocultaban mis abuelos comenzó mi viaje por los cuatro reinos no solo para salvarlo si no para destruirlo y volverlo a reconstruir como uno solo, pero porque destruirlo y reconstruirlo eso es lo único que recuerdo antes de mi partida de mi amada aldea. Como comenzó esto pues se los contare antes de llegar a mi destino aquí en este desierto árido.

Hace mas de 20 000 000 años atrás existía un solo mundo, pero con cuatro reinos que vivían en harmonía y cada reino tenia su especialidad o magia como se le conocía en ese tiempo, todo cambio por la llegada al trono de un joven príncipe cuyo corazón era de piedra y solo quería todo para él, entonces puso en marcha un plan que haría que el mundo se separara por la codicia pondría a los 3 reyes que gobernaban en ese tiempo todos en contra para querer ser el único rey del mundo, por eso empezaron las guerras entre los cuatro reinos, el primer reino se llamaba Molipto el cual era un desierto completo y los soldados de ahí eran expertos en combates de cuerpo a cuerpo y en este reino controlaban las arenas a placer, claro no todos podían hacerlo solo algunos elegidos podían controlarlas y los magos eran expertos en ilusiones y hechizos para que los enemigos se enfrentaran unos a otros, el segundo reino se llamaba Tetapec este reino se encontraba en un bosque espeso, se distinguía por ser un reino sabio todos los que vivían aquí la mayoría eran sabios y como tales no ocurrían a las armas ocurrían a las magia utilizaban varios hechizos de naturaleza ya que este era su entorno y eran expertos en curación y sanación por las plantas medicinales, el tercer reino se llamaba Butogoth este reino solo son mares y algunas islas la gente de este reino normalmente era pirata, pero en épocas de guerras todos se unían, aquí el poder que tenían era tener una fuerza tan increíble que podían levantar cosas de 10 veces su peso y aquí la mayoría era cigbor aquí podía ocurrir cualquier clase de aventura, y el cuarto reino Argestmen el mas bello de los 4 porque en el se encontraban lagos, bosques y montañas este reino era el mas neutral aquí el poder que usaban era de controlar fuego y agua la magia era curación claro no tan experimentada como la del reino de Tetapec , lo único que se podía admirar aquí eran ninjas especializados en armas y combates de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aun así seguía neutral; pero cuando el joven rey de reino de Molipto y los demás reyes ya no pudieron mas y les gano la codicia influida por el joven príncipe empezó la guerra todo empezó a ser devastado por ellos, no paso mucho tiempo para que los 4 magos mas poderosos de cada reino empezaran idealizar un plan para detener todo.

Los 4 fueron a hablarles a los 4 reyes les dijeron que si no terminaban con la guerra echarían una maldición a los reinos y quedarían separados hasta que ellos pusieran fin a la guerra, pero ellos no los escucharon entonces ocurrió la catástrofe; los cuatro magos junto a una sacerdotisa muy poderosa que podía controlar todas las magias de los reinos y que provenía de un pequeño pueblo donde todos podían invocar el único pueblo porque los demás reinos no podían hacerlo solo esas personas ese pequeño clan y esa sacerdotisa era la gobernadora de paz en los cuatro reinos crearon un cristal tan poderoso que pudo separar al planeta en 4 planetas como si nunca lo hubieran estado juntos, al terminar ellos con el hechizo la sacerdotisa murió ya que el cristal alguien tenia que tenerlo y controlar su gran poder los magos no supieron que hacer con el cristal era tanto el poder que ellos no podían controlarlo así que decidieron dárselo a la única persona que podía manejarlo como la sacerdotisa lo hizo así que se lo dieron a la heredera la única hija de la sacerdotisa una joven que era tan hermosa como su madre, pero poderosa a la misma vez ellos le dijeron que para usar el collar debería aprender todas las magias de los cuatro reinos y como su madre, aprender a invocar algunas de las bestias porque ella era la única que podría hacer, ya que ella aun era muy joven y estaba apenas aprendiendo a invocar, y que nunca usara el cristal para el mal a que si esto sucedería ocurriría algo muy malo, cuando esto se supo los reyes mandaron a matar a ese pueblo y a los cuatro magos a todos los mataron, sin embargo no lograron encontrar a la sacerdotisa ni el cristal, ella se había ocultado en una pequeña aldea ahí se estableció se caso y cuando murió se lo dio a su primogénito así paso de generación en generación durante esos años la guerra no se incremento ya que se enfocaron en buscar el cristal.

Hasta que una de las generaciones que protegía el cristal le ayudo a uno de los reyes y ocurrió algo mucho peor que cuando el mundo se separo, el cristal hizo que el cielo se pusiera negro como la noche en todos los reinos, hizo que corriera sangre como agua en un rio, la gente se convertía en monstruos sedientos de sangre; eso tuvo como nombre los 20 años de obscuridad hasta que la hija de la sacerdotisa mala pudo lograr establecer todo a la normalidad y se volvió a ocultar ya que el rey la buscaba para matarla, pero ella quiso volver el mundo en uno solo, pero se quedo sin fuerzas y sin nada no pudo mas y algunos ya la daban por muerta, pero unos campesinos la encontraron y la llevaron a una pequeña aldea y no se supo mas del cristal. Pasaron 10 000 000 años cuando ya no se supo nada del cristal o del paradero de alguna de las descendientes de la sacerdotisa ya pensaban que era una simple leyenda hasta que mi madre me lo dio a mi cuando yo tenia apenas 2 años de vida; lo que no sabia es que a mi me tocaba el destino mayor que el de las anteriores que portaban el cristal.

Yo era la que los 4 magos del pasado habían predicho para que yo uniera los 4 reinos y restableciera la paz una vez mas, pero a cambio de mi propia vida y de que no hubiera mas generaciones como la mía, mi familia vivía en el 4 reino en lo mas lejano posible de los dominios del rey Thyodor VII el descendiente del rey Hel V este se conocía por ser cruel y tener la ambición de encontrar el cristal nunca lo logro hasta que ataco a los pueblos pequeños de su propio reino, hasta que llego a una pequeña aldea donde vivían muy pocos aldeanos una aldea muy lejana, tan lejana que solo llegaron pocas tropas de parte del rey destruyeron todo lo que se encontraran en cada casa revisaron cada rincón sin resultados hasta que… en una pequeña colina vieron una casa pequeña y algo deteriorada subieron los soldados uno a uno se metió en la casa y sacaron a los habitantes de aquella casa cuando el general vio el pendiente de la mujer se acerco a ella y le digo "Tienes un tesoro colgando de tu cuello mujer" con una voz llena de sarcasmo, ella lo miro a el y le respondió: "Un sabio digo una vez que los tesoros no son los que brillan si no los que atesoramos más en esta vida llena de materialismo", el general le dio una cachetada ella cayo al suelo y desde lo mas lejano de un rincón de la casa se escucho una voz llorando era una bebe que lloro porque sentía el peligro, el general dio la orden a un soldado de encontrar y traer a la pequeña criatura la madre reacciono y le pego al soldado ahí comenzó la lucha por mantener la paz en esa aldea al final de la pelea impresionantemente todo quedo intacto solo la pequeña casa quedo algo destruida y solo dos personas murieron ese día; mis padres salvaron la aldea ese día y mi madre lo que colgaba en su cuello no era el cristal si no un pendiente normal común sin ningún poder ella me lo dio antes de salir de la casa cuando los soldados aparecieron, solo mis abuelos quedaron mi abuelo es un veterano de guerra que vivía en el reino Butogoth y mi abuela era una curandera una shaman del reino de Tetapec.

* * *

Continuara...


End file.
